


Time Reverse (on hold)

by NotHereAtAll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I shall try to make it a happy ending somehow..., M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I wish I can turn back time. To when we just met. To when we were going to fall in love. To when we were ok.</p><p>Sorry this work is currently on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wish Time Will Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you'll enjoy this. Please excuse me for my horrible writing (the grammar and tenses?? O.o)

He sat there in the dark, his brain cleared from all thoughts. His heart was numb as he sat on the couch in the living room, waiting as the clock tik by. It was already 1 in the morning and Aomine wasn't back yet, it was so frequent that he came home so 'early' that Kagami lost count. Finally the voice he was so familiar with and the heavy footsteps vibrated through his ears. Aomine hummed a happy tune as he unlocked the door. The lights were switched on.

"Wah! Kagami! You're awake! Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" He heard Aomine's surprised voice from behind him. "Ah anyway I'm going to take a shower," the other mumbled to himself as he walked pass the couch Kagami was sitting at.

The strong smell of perfume hit Kagami at full force as Aomine walked pass him. Women's perfume, he was out meeting the same women again, like always. The same perfume he had on him when he came home late starting 6 months ago. The heart Kagami so painstakingly numbed and harden just now felt a prick of pain.

"Daiki where were you?" Kagami steeled his voice. Aomine stopped at his tracks. "Work," Aomine replied. A second piercing in his heart. Kagami stood up and look at Aomine. "Work?" He ask Aomine as he looked into the tan male's eyes.

Oh shit... That was what Aomine thought. He could see it from the mans eyes, a skill he had achieved from being with Aomine for 8 years.

Now that he was looking at Aomine, his heart felt like it was ripped into two. He could feel his face slowly contorting, showing the pain he felt. Liquid was sliding down his face from his eyes, drop by drop. He could see Aomine's face showing guilt and pain too.

He couldn't bear it anymore. Kagami took off. He ran out of the door, just kept running. "TAIGA!!" He didn't want to listen. Why did this happen? What did he do wrong? Aomine was the one who started this. Aomine was the one who turned his life upside down since they meet. And Aomine was the one who tore his heart into bits after stabbing it countless of time. They were together for 8 years now so why?

Kagami kept running. He was unaware of where he was going but he continued running. Building after building, streetlight after streetlight. He just ran.

**BEEEEEEEPP...** He turned. He had ran onto the road. Time went in slow motion and silent. He stared at the bright lights of the on coming car unable to react. An image of Aomine and their times together flashed through Kagami's mind.

_I wish time would reverse to when I first met him._

**SCREEEECH BAM...**


	2. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those people who read the previous one that I've posted, I'm sorry I decided to change the plot line a little so I redid chap 2. So this is slightly different. >

Aomine sat there on the couch where Kagami had been. Pain filled his heart as he recalled Kagami's face, his beautiful face twisted in pain, hurt, sadness. He was in a wrong he knew he already had Kagami but he had been tempted, at that spur of a moment that night after one of his company gatherings 6 months ago

He cheated on Kagami with one of his colleges. She approached him, lured him, and even after the first time, he wanted more. He went back to the women even though he knew he would regret it later. But desire ruled over him. He has nothing to say for himself.

Even as he watched Kagami ran out of the door, his legs stayed rooted to the ground. He shouted his beloveds' name but that was all he could do. It has been roughly three hour since then. He felt his pulse beating strongly, the uneasy feeling in his gut made a home there since Kagami left. All of a sudden, a sharpening ring of his phone filled the silent house. He pick up the phone reluctantly without looking.

"Is this Aomine Daiki? I am from _____ hospital. You are on the emergency contact list for Kagami Taiga. Kagami Taiga was in a car accident and is currently in the hospital. Please make your way down to the hospital as soon as possible. "

Aomine froze. _Taiga? In an accident_? Before he knew it, he was already out of the house running towards the direction of the hospital. He ran like a mad man, like the devil himself was after him. He couldn't feel the burning in his legs as his foot hit the floor. All he could think of was his beloved Kagami.

When he finally reached the hospital, he ran up to the receptionist, panting, "Taiga.. Ha.. Ha.. Where.. Is he..." The nurse quickly brought him to an operation room. "Kagami-san is in this room. Please wait outside here while I get the doctor." Aomine leaned his back against the wall. Ignoring the sweat drops that dripped down, all he could think of was Kagami. The last face he saw, the face contorted with pure sadness and hurt. Kagami has to survive. He needs to survive. Kagami can't leave him, he can't. His heart beat furiously in fear as he chanted Kagami's name like a mantra.

A doctor can out of the room and approach Aomine. "Aomine Daiki? I am Kagami's doctor. Kagami-san was hit by a car when he was crossing the road. The car managed to stop in time but still hit him. The impact from the car was not that much but he hit his head on the ground when he landed. Unfortunately, the blow to his head was quite severe and he has a concussion. I do not how long it will take but he is under a temporary coma. You can go in and see him now."

 _Coma..._ It felt like a punch in his face. His heart hurt as if someone grabbed is and held it. Uneasiness filled his being as Aomine opened the room door anxiously and walked in. His red head lay on the hospital bed in front of him, chest rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. Aomine slumped down on the chair in front of the bed. The heavy rock weighing on his chest was lifted when he listened to Kagami's breathing. He's still alive. But that relieve was short lived as grief overtook it. Aomine held onto the pale hand in front of him.

**_I'm so sorry... Please... Please wake up..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave comments!


	3. Best friends

**Beep... Beep...** _What's that sound? Oh wait I'm in the hospital._

It has been two week since the incident and Kagami has yet to regain consciousness. Aomine had taken leave from his work, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do his job as a police officer while Kagami was in this state. All the more, he refuse to go back to see the main reason who had caused all this. He texted the women that he was breaking off all contact with her and after that blocked her number, not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore. Everyday was suffering, almost too hard to bear. Their close friends, Momoi and Kuroko, as much as they wanted to scream and murder him, refrained from doing so seeing that he was remorseful. He desperately wanted to make amends with Kagami, but for now, he would just stay by Kagami's side, holding his hand and hoping, praying that he would wake up soon.

Aomine readjusted himself as comfortable as he could get with sitting on that plastic chair and his head resting against the hand that held Kagami's. He slowly fell back to sleep. _Twitch..._ Aomine felt the hand he was holding moved ever so slightly followed by a groan. _Kagami... Move... Groan... Kagami!_ Aomine shot up like a bullet just in time to see Kagami's eyes open slowly. Hope and happiness poured into him. Kagami finally woke up! "Taiga!" He pulled Kagami into a tight embrace when Kagami sat up. A relieved smile unconsciously creeping onto his face.

"Wah!!" Kagami yelped and Aomine was shoved backwards. Aomine looked up at Kagami in shock. Kagami had a puzzled look on his face as he squirm to the far end of the hospital bed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" (In English)

Aomine was confused. What did Kagami say? He understand a little English, but what Kagami said didn't sink in. _I must have heard wrongly... Right?_

"Ah... Erm... Who are you... Sir?" Kagami repeated in Japanese.

Aomine stared blankly at Kagami as he tried to absorb everything that had just happened. All blood drained from Aomine's being. _Did Kagami just asked who he was? Wait... What?_ Aomine stood there motionlessly, having no idea what to do now at his confused state. His mind went blank as he watched Kagami.

"You're kidding right, Taiga?"

"No I am not. Do I know you?" Just then, a nurse came in. She saw that Kagami was awake and she quickly called the doctor in. Aomine was chased out of the room so that the doctor could do a check up on Kagami. Aomine pulled out his phone and quick dialed the number he was so familiar with. As usual, the recipient pick up the phone quickly.

"Good morning Aomine-kun. What is it?" It was as usual, the same mono-toned voice that answered, not that Aomine cared at this moment. "Tetsu... he... He forgot. He as-asked me... who I was."

"... Stay where you are, Aomine-kun. I'll go over now. " Aomine stared at the wall in front of him. His mind was still blank, body feeling numb. He couldn't think of anything, couldn't feel anything at all.

It wasn't long before Kuroko arrive together with Momoi. "We had an argument, Taiga ran out of the house. He was hit by a car. Now he's... He can't..." Aomine confessed for the first time in the 3 days, each guilt-laced word he said caused a stabbing pain in his heart, sadness filling him to the brim once again as he thought of what he had done that had caused Kagami to be in his current state.

A few more minutes later, they were called into Kagami's hospital room by the nurse. "Kagami is alright physically, however he has amnesia. He can only remember things up till his first year in high school. But there's nothing to worry about, his amnesia is only temporarily and his memories will come back. Let him do things he has normally been doing for the past 10 years and are familiar to him. This will help trigger his memories. He can be discharged by tomorrow but I'll let you have some time with the patient now. "

Aomine stared blankly at Kagami who still seemed to be very confused by what is happening. "Taiga, how old are you now?" Aomine's voice was voided of all emotions. "I'm 16. Erm do I know you? Why are you calling me by my first name? Hey Kuro... Woah!!! Kuroko! You look older!!! What the heck?!"

"Kagami-kun. It's actually been 10 years later, physically you are 26. As the doctor has said, you lost your memory for the past 10 years. This guy here is Aomine Daiki. You met him before our match with tōō, but if you don't remember him then that means you only have memories of before you guys met. You guys are currently living together, he is your b-."

"Best friend! That's why we're living together... For the past 8 years..." Aomine interrupted Kuroko. "We became friends after the match and we got closer after graduating."

\--outside the room--

"Dai-chan! Why did you say that? Ok yes you caused him horrible heartbreaks with your despicable behavior but why didn't you tell him you guys are going out?" Momoi shout-whispered at him.

He looked at her, eyes widened in shock. "So he told you guys..." He must have found out for quite a while. He must have been trying to hold back. It must have been painful for him. "I don't want to see him sad. I know I'm in a wrong. But I just can't..." Aomine rubbed his hands on his face in attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

**_Best friends... I can't let him suffer..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!! This will be on hold cuz I have a major exam year end and I'm not allowed to do anything related to fanfic or mangas ect. ect..I'll still be updating this but not as fast as before. (This sucks TTATT)


	4. Forever

Kagami had woken up in the hospital. He met a man who was suppose to be close to him, but he couldn't remember him. That man's face lit with joy and he hugged him, and feelings arose from that. Kagami had felt secure and happy in his arms yet a slight ache tapped his heart, and of course he was confused. Why would he feel like that in the arms of someone he just met? So he did the obvious and push the guy away.

That's was yesterday. Today, he was due to be discharged from the hospital. The same man came to pick him up in the afternoon and now they are currently in his car driving to his... Er... Their house. From yesterday, he had learnt that his name was Aomine Daiki. How did they become best friends? Seriously though, he would have never thought that coming to Japan would get him a best friends so close that they decide to live together. A little... weird.

"Oi Taiga we're here." Kagami looked outside of the car window. It was a apartment that seemed relatively big. Aomine led Kagami into the house and Kagami was awed by how spacious the apartment looked even with the furnitures arranged in it. It was clean and cozy looking.

"Here's your room." Aomine led Kagami to the first room down the corridor. "That room there is mine. If you need anything just knock on my door. For now, just rest first. The doctor said you'll need some." With that, Aomine gave Kagami a sad smile and went straight into his room.

Kagami, pushing down the unease and the urge to embrace Aomine he felt when he saw the blue haired man smile, looked around his room and noticed the lack of things. He liked to keep photographs and this room clearly didn't have any. In fact, the room seemed hardly even used. Pushing down the uncertainty about the room, he went to the bed and flopped down, sinking into the soft fluffy mattress. Aomine's sad smile flashed in his mind as he fell asleep.

_\--a week later--_

"Oi Aomine wake up!" Kagami yelled as he kicked the sleeping man on the couch. "Dinners ready."

Aomine groaned but sluggishly dragged himself out of the comfortable spot and sluggishly made his way to the dinning table.

Kagami's heart skip a beat. For some reason or another, a lot of things that Aomine did made him feel complete. He felt that Aomine was cute in his own way like the way he acts like a child, despite him being a 26 year old, 1.92m man. Of course Kagami knew he had always been gay and coincidentally, his current 26 year old self has a best friend that met all the criteria of his type (other than his corkiness that pissed him to the core). But even so, he felt himself loving Aomine more as each day went by.

He was really happy staying with Aomine like this. It was like they were a couple and Kagami couldn't have asked for more. He could tell that Aomine enjoyed his company too. Of course there were times when a look of guilt, pain, and other strong emotions flashed upon Aomine's face but it vanished as fast as it appeared. A twinge of sadness would fill Kagami to the brim when he saw this but he decided it wasn't worth the attention and pushed the sadness back deep down. Nevertheless, the warmth and happiness still filled Kagami whenever he was near Aomine.

A small grin slipped onto Kagami's face as they sat down at the dinning table.

 

**_I wish this could go on forever._ **


	5. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I was not active for a few years. My original chapters were deleted and soooooo I had to redo them. But really though I probably won’t be active from now on either.... but I will still try to finish this story. Sorry again
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter and please do leave a comment telling me your thoughts. Thanks!!

Kagami happily hummed to the song on the radio while mopping the living room. It had been two weeks since he was discharged and Aomine was due to go back to work. Being alone in the house made him feel weird but what can he do about it? He continued to mop the floor towards the rooms as he started to sing the happy tune. Soon he reached Aomine’s bedroom door. He was always being detected from cleaning that room with the constant excuse of “U don’t have to” or “I clean it by myself every week”. But seriously? Who would believe that lazy bum. The two weeks of interacting with him allowed him to learn that the man he was slowly crushing for was lazy and messy, so how would he ever clean up after himself? Kagami opened the door to Aomines bedroom and as expected, clothes were scattered on the floor, the study table piled with papers and what not. He also noticed that this room (being the master bedroom) was big and had a king size bed on it. Hmmm..... sure he did consider over how strange it was for the master bedroom to belong to Aomine but now that he was in the room, it somehow sparked a sense of familiarity. The arrangement of the room and its decor somehow felt overly familiar like he had seen it everyday.

 

“Urgh...” the smell of the dirty laundry scattered woke him up from his daze. He glared at the clothes while mentally telling himself to reprimand Aomine when he comes home for lying that he had everything in his room in place while it stunk so bad. He slowly picked up the item of clothes one by one and pile them at the corner of the room so he could easily kick it out later. He continued until he was done with the floor surrounding the bed. He looked around the room again, noticing how there were some markings on the walls that showed signs of photographs being hung up. It was strange indeed. He thought as he continued cleaning up. He bent to look under the bed for any other trash or clothes but to his surprise, he saw a big black box. He pulled out the box and stared at it. No labels on it, no nothing. Just a plain black box. Curiosity won him and he slowly but cautiously open the lid. The sight of a photo album greeted him. He lifted up the album and there he say a bunch of framed photos. Not just any photos though. It was of him and Aomine. Many kinds. Selfies, portraits, candid shot, every one of them was filled with smiles, and comical poses. A warm filling spread through his heart as he looked at them. With a small grin, he opened up the album which was filled more of similar photographs. He gleefully flipped through the pages laughing at the hilarious shots (especially the one where he was posing with a peace sign and next to him was a sleeping Aomine with lots of marker drawings of on his face). As he flipped through the pages, more and more photos should the pair of people getting closer and closer. And finally a picture came to view. A picture of him grinning taking the selfie as Aomine planted a kiss in his cheek. The next was an embarrassed Aomine blushing as Kagami kissed him on the cheek. The next half had all those lovey dovey pics and looking at them made Kagami’s heart bloom as he came to a realisation that they weren’t just best friends. They were in a relationship! The feeling of love was mutual! His heart beat faster as the realisation sank in further. His memories were slowly flowing back into his mind. The happy times and the mind blowing one on one basketball game they had. The kisses and the dates they went. All the happiness filled him to the brim. By the time he was done, his face was hurting from the uncontrollable wide smile.

 

He put the album aside and saw a journal book. One that looked awfully familiar. He picked it up and opened to a random page. It was a dairy, his dairy. He continued reading as he sat on the floor. The dairy enteries of the days adventures. They were mostly about Aomine and him, their fights, their outings and games. Some entries made him blushed to the tips of his ears (those that his older self decided to document how exactly they made up after their fights or when they were feeling horny). Gosh was he not mortified by how embarrassing he could get. He continued reading as the dates got closer and closer to the present. Finally he reached one that was dated not so far away. He’s heart stopped as he read. He did a quick glance pass the next few pages.

 

Perfume, late, not home, pain, lipstick stain...... 

 

Kagami felt his heart drop further and further, faster and faster, and then he spotted the word.

 

Cheat...... 

 

He looked carefully at the journal. The dried tear stains on the paper, the crumpling of the corners, the frantic erasing of the words that got rewritten again.

 

Cheat....... 

 

A piercing pain in his head broke him. Images of the nights flooded in, the smell of the perfume, the lies that slipped from Aomines mouth, the car heading towards him, the pain. Everything came slamming into him. But the physical pain to his head and the memory of being hit, was minute, was nothing compared to the piercing stab to his heart. The emotions he recalled, the burden he kept to himself for months, everything came crushing down, and so did his heart. It shattered to a million fragments, shattered to the point one could not even tell its original shape. He dropped the things in his hands, crawled and stumbled to get up. His throat constricted to the point he could not breath properly. He stumbled into the living room, to the telephone, the multiple attempts to dial kuroko a number properly before he remembered Kuroko was working and could not pick up. He put everything down and tried to take deep breaths. He waited for his hands to stop trembling before he picked up the phone again and dialed his next choice. After the few rings which sounded like eternity, the recipient picked up.

“Hello?” The sound of the recognisable voice of his brother filled his ears.

“Tatsuya? Please. Help me....” Tears slid down his face as he chocked out those few words.

“Come over now. I’m sure you remember where I live.” With a few short replies, the telephone was put down and immediately, Kagami grabbed a jacket and his wallet and dashed out of the house. Not even looking back as he rushed over to Himuro’s house.

**_Why did this happen? **Why**.... Why did I have to remember?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me any feedback so I know what you guys think! (°▽°)


End file.
